Reality TV
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: The Akatsuki. 5 kunoichi. Pein. Tsunade. Mischievous scheme. What do they all have in common? RATED FOR CUSSING AND FOURSOME! SASOXSAKU!
1. White House

**Reality TV**

**Ch. 1**

The Hokage giggled at her mischievous plan. Pein just smirked, this would be _so_ fun.

"Do you think we're going too far?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Pein replied.

"OK, then…well, you get your men ready and I'll get my kunoichi ready but after this…we're enemies again," Tsunade said, her last line more serious. Pein nodded and disappeared with a poof. "SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, running into the room.

"Get Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai in her for a top secret mission…Pronto!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said bowing and leaving.

* * *

"Itachi, get everyone else into my office as soon as possible," Pein said as Itachi nodded and left.

A few minutes later the whole Akatsuki were in the Leader's office, excluding Konan, who was out somewhere because she was not needed.

"All of you are to go on a mission….yes, Deidara?" Pein asked, annoyed that he was interrupted by Deidara's hand.

"Um...why are you sending all of us, un?" Deidara asked.

"That's for me to know. Now this is a special mission. You are not to wear your cloaks…just wear your normal clothes and NO weapons! I will drain you of your chakra if I have to. Am I understood?" Pein asked and they all nodded their heads, rapidly. "Good…dismissed...and one more thing," the Akatsuki stopped mid-step from leaving the room. "Do not attack anyone." They all left to go to their destination; Itachi already had the location in his head.

* * *

The kunoichi Tsunade asked for were all waiting in front of her for her to give her orders. 

"I have a super important and secret mission for you girls," Tsunade said.

"What is it, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is the location. Now for this mission you can't have any weapons whatsoever and just wear and pack normal clothes like jeans and T-shirts. You won't be needing ninja gear," Tsunade explained and they looked at her quizzically.

"Um…OK, Tsunade-sama," Ino said, unsurely as they all slowly backed out of the room.

"Be back here in half an hour ready to go and I'll give you the coordinates!" Tsunade yelled as they walked out, nodded as they left.

* * *

Half an hour later all the girls were in the Hokage's office in Jeans and T-shirts with bags of other clothes and feminine products I'd rather not mention.

"Now, I don't know how long this mission will take but Kurenai's your team captain for the trip but really it's all for one and one for all once you get there. Kurenai, here's the coordinates," Tsunade said as she handed Kurenai a scroll with a map on it and a circle around their destination.

"Um…Tsunade-sama, this is only about a ten minute walk from the gates," Kurenai said.

"Yeah…just go!" Tsunade said as they left her office.

"She's being vague…" Hinata mumbled as the others nodded in agreement and started running off towards the location.

* * *

Pein poofed into the Hokage's office. "It's all set up," Pein said. "What about your kunoichi?"

"They left just a minute ago. I have a flat screen. What do you have?" Tsunade asked.

"A 12 inch," Pein answered.

"Then we're watching the show from here!" Tsunade cheered. Pein nodded.

* * *

"This is where we're supposed to go?" Hinata asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Yes, girls…let's just go in," Kurenai said as they opened the door and went in. The door instantly shut behind them. They instantly turned around and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"We're already in trouble and we just started the mission!" Ino whined.

"Let's just…look around," Tenten suggested as they all started looking around. Sakura separated herself from the group to search on her own. It was an ordinary house… An ordinary white house…if that didn't remind her of a song…It seemed like a mansion, though. There were at least ten bedrooms! If not more! Then she opened another door and when she walked in and turned the light on she screamed, loudly.

* * *

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"It sounded like Sakura!" Ino said as she looked back but didn't see her friend. They all exchanged glances and ran off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

"This is better than sake!" Tsunade said as she laughed, watching her pupils running towards Sakura's scream on the TV.

"Hm…where are my Akatsuki?" Pein wondered out loud as there was a scream of 'Fuck!' on the TV but no one on it. "Ah, that would be Hidan."

"How much _does _he cuss?" Tsunade wondered.

"A lot," Pein said.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! That damn Pein-sama fucking trapped us in a fucking white house!" Hidan cursed.

"Cheer up, un. At least there's more than one bedroom," Deidara said. Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes as they heard a scream travel through the house.

* * *

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino asked immediately but then she saw hearts in Sakura's eyes and she was holding something.

"Look! We have hair care products! Including a hair iron and curling iron!" Sakura fawned like a love struck teenager.

* * *

Tsunade and Pein were laughing so hard at Sakura's passion for her hair and all of the products that were there.

"This was the best idea we could've ever had!" Tsunade said through laughs.

"I agree," Pein said, trying to compose himself.

"We should try stuff like this more often!" Tsunade said.

"Only if the guys don't figure us out," Pein said as Tsunade nodded.

* * *

"I wanna fucking go to where that fucking scream came from!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Fine," Sasori said as they all went towards where the scream was. A few feet away they all heard girly sounds and once they looked into the room they saw girls fawning over hair items and other beauty items. Sasori's eyes landed on one individual. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura stopped what she was doing. Her eyes landed on Sasori.

"Haruno-san," Sasori greeted.

"Sasori-san, I thought I killed you," Sakura stated, calmly.

"I guess you thought wrong, now why are you here?" Sasori asked.

"We were sent on a mission. You?" Sakura asked.

"Mission," Sasori replied.

"THAT FUCKING PEIN-SAMA TRICKED US AND NOW WE'RE FUCKING STUCK IN A FUCKING WHITE HOUSE AND WE CAN'T FUCKING GET OUT!" Hidan yelled.

"Wow…he used more curse words than you do, Ino," Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah? I could beat him in a cussing contest!" Ino challenged.

"You're on!" Hidan yelled.

"How about…we settle this later?" Itachi suggested.

"Fine," Hidan and Ino said at the same time.

"Thank you," Itachi said, stoically.

"OK, so wait, let me get this straight…your leader sent you all here and our Hokage sent us here also and we all got stuck in here…" Sakura stated just so she wouldn't get things confused.

"Right, un," Deidara said.

"Weird…" Ino mumbled.

"And our leader told us something that confused us at the time but makes total sense now…not to attack anyone," Sasori said and the others nodded.

"YAY! We can throw a PARTAY!" Sakura yelled, enthusiastically.

"Haruno-san, you seem…different," Sasori said.

"She's just at that age when she's trying to find herself. She's already went goth, emo, punk, prep, and now she's trying to be a party queen," Kurenai waved it off, dismissively.

"Aa," Sasori said, giving Sakura an amusing look. She just smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head, nervously.

"Hey, you all do realize it's midnight, un?" Deidara asked and the girls choked.

"Really? We got here around six!" Hinata said.

"I'm going to go find a room, un," Deidara said as he walked into the hallway. "Um…guys, un! Some of us are going to have to share rooms, un!" Deidara yelled as everyone groaned.

* * *

"Do you actually think that this will make an alliance between us?" Tsunade asked.

"Possibly," Pein answered.

"Well, you're idea of some of them having to share a room is awesome!" Tsunade complimented.

"You choosed the right house. It has just enough room for all of them to fit comfortably," Pein complimented.

* * *

It was morning and Sakura woke up. She fell asleep on the couch after hearing everyone argue over whom would share a room but then she found herself on a comfortable bed. How did she get here? She rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Sasori. She almost screamed but decided not to since she didn't want to wake him. She knew she was angry when someone woke her so imagine an angry Akatsuki member wanting to kill you. That would be scary…

Sakura rolled off the bed and tiptoed out of the room only to bump into an angry blonde. His hair was a mess and frazzled and he was glaring at a girl in front of him. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see none other than Ino.

"Well if you didn't snore I could've gotten to sleep, un!" Deidara yelled. Ino looked offended.

"I do NOT snore! Your constant tossing and turning made the bed so uncomfortable!" Ino shot back.

"I was trying to go to sleep because of your snoring, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Can you all save your yelling for when everyone's awake?" Sakura asked, quietly as both blondes turned their glare on her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! (UN!)" they both yelled as they started bickering louder.

Sakura sighed and went to take a shower. In this gigantic house that had more rooms than anything they only had one bathroom and it currently possessed Hidan. Sakura knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hidan, hurry up! I need a shower!" Sakura whined.

"Fuck you, bitch!" she heard Hidan yell and she scoffed as she waited, impatiently.

After about half an hour Hidan opened the door and left with some wounds. What the hell did he do in there? Sakura turned to go in the bathroom and screamed. It was covered in blood! Sakura ran back into the room she woke up in, apparently deemed Sasori's room and slammed the door shut. She put her back to it and started to heavily breathe. She then slid to the floor, shaking with fear and disgust. How could one man do that to himself and on top of that how could he still live?

"What's wrong, Haruno-san?" she heard a voice from the bed. She jumped, forgetting that Sasori was there.

"L-L-Lots of b-blood," Sakura stuttered out.

"Hidan get his hands on a kitchen knife?" Sasori asked, standing up and going over to the shocked girl. She nodded. "Where is the blood?"

"The only bathroom in this whole house," Sakura mumbled and he chuckled, bending down to her height. She looked at him in the eyes.

"Now, Haruno-san, are you like this because there's blood all over the bathroom or that you have hemophobia?" Sasori asked. How was he so smart? He hit the dot!

"Err...is that a trick question?" Sakura asked and he gave her a look. "I'll take that as a no," Sakura mumbled.

"If you're afraid of blood just say so. Although I think it's quite strange that a kunoichi is afraid of blood," Sasori said.

"Hehe…I'd rather not say why," Sakura said, sheepishly.

"It's fine, by the way why did you fall asleep on the couch?" Sasori asked as he helped Sakura to her feet.

"I was just tired and everyone was bickering over where they would sleep and who had to share a room," Sakura said.

"I tried to wake you and your friends yelled things I'm not going to repeat, in your ear but you were out like a light," Sasori said.

"Yeah…I'm a heavy sleeper," Sakura said. Sasori nodded. "What are we going to do about my shower?" Sakura whined.

"Come on," Sasori said as he dragged Sakura off to the kitchen. Then he grabbed a mop and bucket and she followed him to the living room where the other guys were. He tossed the mop and bucket at Hidan.

"The fuck?" Hidan exclaimed.

"Clean the bathroom. There's blood everywhere," Sasori said.

"Why should I fucking do it?" Hidan asked, angrily.

"Because you're the one who got blood everywhere," Sasori said as Hidan mumbled a few curses and went to clean the bathroom.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura whispered only loud enough for Sasori to hear her. Sasori motioned for her to follow him back to his/their room. She looked at him with a questioning look.

* * *

"Ooh…this is going to get interesting! Why is he being so nice to my student?" Tsunade asked, totally fixated on the TV, she didn't even go to bed the other night just in case they got up and did something.

"This is…interesting. Sasori's never been one to be nice just because he could. He's not even usually nice to Deidara," Pein mumbled.

"Maybe he's changing," Tsunade threw in.

"In one day of being in a house with your girls?" Pein asked and she shrugged and turned her head back to the TV.

* * *

"Hey! Did you guys here about that MTV show? It's doing a special on some ninja!" Naruto exclaimed to the Rookie nine and Gai's team. Even their sensei's were there.

"Hey, bartender! Turn to MTV!" Neji yelled, keeping a bottle of sake away from Lee.

"I heard it's supposed to be the only thing they show and it's live," Choji put in.

"And it's supposed to last a few weeks," Kakashi said, really enthusiastic about the show. Naruto and Sasuke turned to him.

"You're hoping some of them have sex aren't you?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi blushed and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book. The TV turned on and they saw a picture of…

"THAT'S SAKURA-CHAN AND AKASUNA NO SASORI!!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TOGETHER?!!!?" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet, dobe," Sasuke said.

* * *

"You just intrigue me, that's all," Sasori said and Sakura got depressed. She had hoped he liked her or at least found her somewhat attractive. He _was_ pretty good looking himself.

"Oh," Sakura replied, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked.

"No-Nothing!" Sakura stuttered.

"OI! LOVE BIRDS! BREAKFAST IS READY, UN!" Deidara yelled from the kitchen as Sasori and Sakura flinched but walked out none the less.

"Getting in some five minute fucking, hm?" Hidan asked and Sakura blushed a very bright red. Sasori just stared stoically at the idiots.

"We were simply talking," Sasori replied as he sat down at the table with everyone else.

Sakura followed suit and sat between him and Ino. Next to Ino was Hidan, who she was currently having a glaring contest with while flipping off Deidara who was seated right next to Hidan. Next to Deidara sat Itachi. At the head of the table sat Kisame, downing a six pack. Next to him on the other side was in this order: Tobi, Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai, and Kakazu was at the other end of the table across from Kisame.

"Hey, fuck head!" Hidan exclaimed to his partner. Said partner growled.

"What?" Kakazu asked.

"Since the fish-face Kisame is at the fucking head of the table it must mean you're at the fucking butt!" Hidan yelled and Deidara snickered at his choice of words.

"Did you just say 'fucking butt'?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah…why was that…" Hidan started cracking up.

"Gross…" Sakura commented as she began to eat the meal.

"Who cooked?" Ino asked.

"Me," Hinata said, shyly and her friends gave her encouraging smiles.

"It tastes really good," Sakura commented and Hinata smiled. Sakura sneezed but covered it with her forearm.

"Catching a cold, Haruno, un?" Deidara asked, bitterly.

"No," Sakura spat out, glaring at him. He just shrugged.

"Yes, you are, Sakura. First a sneeze and then a cough," Ino said, eyeing her friend, suspiciously. Sakura coughed and covered it as well. She rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh.

"I told you not to go and skinny dip in 20 degree weather with Ino," Tenten scolded as all of the Akatsuki nearly choked and Sakura and Ino got redder than Sasori's hair.

"T-Tenten, was that necessary?" Sakura asked, mortified.

"Well you should think before you act!" Tenten snapped. Sakura sneezed three times in a row and got light headed.

"I'm going back to Sasori's room," Sakura mumbled as she left the table.

* * *

"Did you know your student went skinny dipping?" Pein asked, mouth slightly ajar.

"Nope," Tsunade said, shaking her head while her mouth almost hit the ground. They saw Sasori get up and follow Sakura back to his/their room.

"Hm…this should be interesting," Pein observed.

"Love will bloom!" Tsunade cheered, hoping her student finally found someone.

"Maybe…but she is sick. It's not like they're going to have rough sex," Pein said.

"You're right," Tsunade agreed.

* * *

"Who knew Sakura-chan went skinny dipping with Ino-chan?" Neji asked, slightly shocked.

"I do! I went with them last night!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Did you see anything?" Choji asked.

"No, it was dark and they jumped in too fast," Naruto said, disappointed.

* * *

In a village far away by the name of Amegakure a blue haired girl walked into a bar.

"Bartender! One Bloody Mary!" she yelled and he nodded. She sat down at the bar and looked at the TV as her drink arrived.

"You heard of this new show?" the bartender asked and the blue headed girl nodded. "They mixed deadly criminals in with a bunch of kunoichi and one of them is already sick," the bartender said. She got interested. She glanced at the TV and saw Sasori in a room with a pink headed girl, she presumed was Haruno Sakura the medic…alone.

"Really? I've gotta go watch this in my hotel room…Thanks, for the drink," the blue headed girl said as she put some money on the counter and left. Her black cloak with red clouds on it floating behind her…

* * *

"Why won't you rest?" Sasori asked as he covered Sakura with the sheets.

"You're being awfully kind," Sakura said, chuckling but it made her head hurt so she stopped and groaned. Sasori grabbed a thermometer.

"Open," Sasori said as she complied and he stuck the thermometer into her mouth. "Now close," he said as she again did as told. "You're sick and shouldn't be moving around so you'll need help." Sasori counted a minute out in his head and pulled the thermometer out of Sakura's mouth.

Sakura was madly blushing. She was hoping he'd pass it off as just part of her being sick. She did NOT want him to know she was blushing because of the attention she was getting from him.

"Sakura," Sasori said, getting her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"I'm putting you on bed rest. You have a fever of 105 degrees Fahrenheit," Sasori said and Sakura groaned and started mumble protests. He silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth. She instantly looked up at him. "Sleep, if you need anything call. This house can't be that big," Sasori said, turning the light out and leaving the room.

Sakura was left in her own thoughts as she tried to sleep. She couldn't be that sick, could she? She felt totally fine! Sakura drifted off to sleep with those thoughts.

* * *

"IS SAKURA-CHAN GONNA DIE?!!!?" Naruto yelled, frantically. Sasuke hit him on the head.

"No, dobe, she's just extremely sick," Sasuke said and everyone sweatdropped as Naruto realized this.

* * *

"This isn't like you Sasori-san. Are you falling for this girl?" the blue haired member mumbled as her phone rang. "Hello? Pein-sama!" she said, shocked.

"_Are you watching this, Konan?" _Pein asked.

"Yes, Sasori-san is being kind. It's not like him but it suits him well. Those two look like a cute couple," Konan replied.

"_Yes…you going to come to Lady Hokage's office when you're finished there?"_Pein asked.

"Hai, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning…Fill me in on what I missed when I get there. This is interesting," Konan said.

"_Hai," _Pein said as there was a click and the phone hung up.

* * *

"So…how is Sakura-chan?" Ino asked.

"Fine…she's asleep and has an extremely high fever. I wouldn't be shocked if she was very irritable and overly emotional over the next few days," Sasori explained.

The next thing they all saw was a pink flash run passed them in a flurry. They all wondered what was going on until they heard the bathroom door slam shut and puking sounds.

A minute later Sakura staggered out of the bathroom, holding her head in pain.

"Sakura-san, do you need help getting back to bed?" Sasori asked, calmly. Sakura groaned in response.

"Pain…I never knew you could feel this much pain! I didn't even know you could feel pain in these places!" Sakura mumbled as Sasori took her arm and led her back to their room.

Once they got to their room Sakura fell against Sasori, whimpering at the pain as he soothed her back. Then he felt Sakura become somewhat stiff and he looked at her face as she tried to catch her breath. You know, she was sick so anything strains your body. Sakura fell to the ground and tried to breathe. That led to her fever seizer.

Sasori knelt beside her and waited for her fever seizure to stop. He gently touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her frightened form as she stopped having the seizure.

"You're fever's too high. You should rest if you don't want that to happen again," Sasori soothed gently. Sakura grabbed his hand and shakily got up. She used him for support as she went over to the bed and collapsed, exhausted. Sasori, again, tucked her in and went to turn the light off.

"Don't leave me," Sakura whispered, almost inaudibly but Sasori heard her.

"Of course," Sasori said as he turned the lights off and walked, stealthily over to the bed. He sat down next to her and she felt the bed dip. She lulled herself to sleep as he rubbed her side. Sasori heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello? How's Sakura-chan?" Ino asked.

"Asleep. She just had a fever seizure…she's not doing too well," Sasori explained.

"It's odd that she got sick and I didn't. I mean, we both were in the water for the same period of time," Ino mumbled.

"Maybe you have a stronger immune system," Sasori offered and Ino nodded and left.

* * *

"Wow…my poor student! She had a fever seizure and I can't do anything about it!" Tsunade complained, rather dramatically and hysterically.

"Tsunade-san, she'll be alright. If I know Sasori, he can take care of it. He's already taking a big interest in her," Pein said.

"OK, I'll take your word for it," Tsunade said as her door was slammed open and a stoic looking woman came in.

"Konan," Pein greeted.

"What did I miss?" Konan asked.

"Sakura's sick and Sasori's taking care of her. She just had a fever seizure," Pein filled her in. Konan nodded.

* * *

Sakura groaned and held her head. "Sasori-danna, can I have some water?" Sakura said as she tried opening her eyes but the light was blinding her.

"What did you call me?" Sasori asked, shocked as he grabbed a glass of tap water from the bedside table and helped her sit up.

"Sasori-danna? I don't know! It hurts to talk!" Sakura said, irritably.

"Then don't talk," Sasori said, obviously as he put the glass to her lips and tilted it as she drank it all.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled as she curled up to him.

"You're quite touchy," Sasori observed.

"Shut up. You're warm and I'm cold," Sakura said and he rolled his eyes as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"How can Konoha's number one medic become this sick, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, you can't heal yourself if you can't even think clearly!" Ino shot back at him. Hinata sighed.

"Do you two have to fight? I mean, Ino, you're either fighting with Deidara or Hidan whenever we're just hanging out," Hinata stated.

"Well, I don't get this! Why do we, loyal Kunoichis, have to get along with criminals! I'm going back to my room!" Ino yelled, storming off.

"That went…well," Tenten said.

"Hey, hey! When do I get to have my fucking cussing contest with that bitch?!!?" Hidan yelled.

"When she's not throwing a stupid tantrum, un!" Deidara yelled back at him. The three girls that were still in the room, sweatdropped.

* * *

"Wow…they all fight a lot," Shikamaru stated.

"No duh…we're all supposed to be enemies! Did you all forget that these guys are trying to kill me?" Naruto asked, loudly.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said. "I'm trying to watch the TV."

* * *

"I still can't believe my student added the honorary suffix –sama to the end of his name! She has to _really _respect someone to do that! And believe me! She is a natural born teenager! She doesn't give me respect all the time!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Exactly what is she like?" Konan asked.

"She doesn't like asking or needing help and she usually won't take it. She's a teenager and wants every ounce of independence she can get and since she's at that age, she doesn't get as much as she wants so I'm sort of doing this for her. She can do anything she wants…even though it'll be on TV and her parents might see it," Tsunade said.

"But she doesn't know it's on TV. None of them do," Pein threw in.

"How are we going to keep it from them?" Konan asked.

"Well I won't tell the rest of the Akatsuki if you won't," Pein said.

"Not them. I mean the girls' teammates. They might act weird around them…shocked, maybe and they might even confront them, Pein-sama. If those girls do anything or if this show goes how it's going then someone's going to have sex with someone and believe me, the whole village will be talking. They're going to know that either someone was spying or they were on TV," Konan said, wittily.

"Whatever," Pein said, not wanting to admit that Konan was right. Stupid male ego's and pride.

* * *

OK! This is just a funny romance-ish thing I came up with one night! It gets worse so if you have a queasy stomach I wouldn't read this story!!! 


	2. Constitution of Love

**Reality TV**

**Ch. 2**

"Sakura," Sasori whispered gently, touching her ever so lightly on the arm. Sakura opened her eyes very slowly.

"What?" Sakura croaked out, her throat really dry.

"Here's some medicine and a glass of water. It should help," Sasori said as Sakura struggled to get up. She swallowed the pill and downed all of the water in one breath.

"I don't feel better," Sakura whined.

"It will take a while to take full effect," Sasori said.

"Make it work faster," Sakura whined, if possible more and louder. Sasori ran his hands through her hair, trying to calm her.

"Rest is the best thing right now," Sasori said. Sakura sighed and fell back to sleep against Sasori as he still played with her hair.

* * *

Ino walked back into the room, taking deep breaths.

"Calmed down, un?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Ino answered.

"Finally! Let's get this fucking cussing contest started!" Hidan exclaimed.

"OK, you two, sit facing each other on the couch and begin!" Hinata said, getting as far from them as she could. They did as told and took a deep breath.

"FUCK YOU!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING WENCH!" Hidan yelled back.

"BASTARD!" Ino yelled back.

"BITCH!" Hidan said.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Ino replied.

"UNCLEFUCKER!" Hidan yelled. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?" Ino shot back.

"THAT WAS FUCKING CHILDISH!" Hidan replied.

"WHO CARES?!!? YOU'RE A SHITFUCKER!" Ino yelled back.

"YOU FUCK INNOCENT PUPPIES!" Hidan challenged.

"THAT WOULD BE YOU, MY FRIEND! YOU DON'T CARE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER IF A FUCKING PUPPY DIES BECAUSE YOU PUT YOUR DICK INTO THEM!" Ino yelled, angrily.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A DICK!" Hidan yelled.

"I DON'T WANT ONE! I HAVE A VAGINA, YOU GAY BASTARD!" Ino yelled.

"I'M NOT GAY, YOU FUCKING, LESBO!" Hidan replied.

"YOU LIVE WITH WHAT? 10, 9 GUYS? WHERE DO YOU GET YOUR SEX?!" Ino yelled.

"FROM BROTHELS! WHERE DO YOU GET YOURS, HM?" Hidan yelled, glaring at her.

"I DON'T! I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN!" Ino yelled and everyone got quiet.

"Woah…Blondie's a fucking virgin," Hidan whispered and she glared at him.

"Hey, guys, can you keep it down? We can here you in the other room and Sakura can't sleep because of all of the cussing," Sasori said as he briefly came into the living room.

"Hey, hey, Sasori-san, did you here? Pinky's friend is a fucking virgin!" Hidan yelled enthusiastically and Sasori sighed.

"Yes, I heard and if you think logically all of her friends are virgins. They _are_ sixteen and I doubt they'd give it to whomever they see," Sasori said and Hidan got quiet.

"You have a point there," Hidan said.

"Thank you," Sasori said as he left to go back to his room.

* * *

"That was…." Naruto started, mouth hanging half way open.

"Not suitable for little kids," Shikamaru finished.

"I didn't know you could use the word fuck like that and so many times," Naruto said.

"I did," Kakashi said with a cough as a cover up.

"We all knew you could, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"I thought Ino lost her virginity long ago!" Tsunade exclaimed and Pein and Konan sweatdropped.

"How can you say that, Tsunade-san?" Pein asked.

"I know her. She loves to go to the mall dressed in the sluttiest thing she has and hook up with a guy," Tsunade replied as Konan shook her head.

"I used to do that before I joined the Akatsuki," Konan said.

"You did? I didn't know that," Pein said.

"You think you know someone," Tsunade mumbled.

"There's a lot of things from my past you do not know, Pein-sama," Konan said and he shrugged it off and they all turned their attention back to the TV.

* * *

"Sasori-sama, I don't feel so well. My head hurts…everywhere hurts," Sakura complained.

"Sh…it's OK, Sakura. Just get some rest," Sasori said and she glared at him.

"I don't want some friggin rest!" Sakura yelled, trying to stand up. Sasori just looked at her, letting her vent. Sakura's legs chose that time to give out and before she hit the ground Sasori caught her. She cried tears of agitation and the need for independence.

"OK, Sakura, why won't you hop into bed," Sasori offered, helping her get into bed. Sakura closed her eyes and instantly drifted off to sleep. Sasori took a thermometer and gently put it in her mouth as to not wake her and then took it out. It read: 99.9 degrees. So it was going down. Thank Kami-sama… Sasori didn't know if he could handle her anymore with that fever she had. She was a handful…

* * *

"Aw…you're Akatsuki member is so sweet and caring with my student!" Tsunade said in awe.

"Yes…I'd say he's falling for her," Pein said.

"We can't say for sure. Remember his last puppet? He acted like this and then turned her into a puppet…we heard her screams from your room," Konan said. Pein, Tsunade, and Konan all shivered.

"Is he going to do that to my student?" Tsunade asked.

"No, we told them not to harm anyone. If he disobeys me I will know and he will suffer the consequences," Pein said, looking at the screen.

"Let's hope so…" Tsunade said.

* * *

"Heh…"

"What, Naruto?"

"I think Sakura's falling for him. She never lets anyone tell her what to do. Even if it is good for her. She'll kick their ass even in that state," Naruto stated.

"He is telling the truth," Kakashi threw in.

* * *

Sakura woke up again and looked around. She was in her and Sasori's room but he wasn't there. She stood up and realized that she felt much better. She walked to the door and quickly left the room in search for _someone_. Sakura went to the kitchen and saw her friend Ino.

"Hey!" Sakura cheered. Ino smiled.

"Hey, there, girl!" Ino said.

"You wanna have a girl's night? Just us girls in a room by ourselves…just to talk?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds fun…I have to tell you girls a few things!" Ino cheered.

"Great…let's go find the others and tell them!" Sakura cheered.

"It'll be a sleepover!" Ino cheered.

"Yeah…we should invite Sasori-sama though," Sakura thought aloud.

"Girl's night means only girls! No guys! But if you really want your lover to be there…after we all talk they can join the party, ne?" Ino asked. Sakura was blushing, deeply.

"He's not my lover!" Sakura slurred.

"Sure he isn't…then why do you want to invite him to a girls' night?" Ino asked.

"Just go ask Tenten, Hinata, and Kurenai-sensei," Sakura groaned. Ino went off and told the girls. Ino came back a few minutes later.

"The plan is starting tonight at eight we go to a room and hang out and talk! Wooooot!" Ino cheered.

"Great…" Sakura said as she sat down. Ino was too energetic about everything…

* * *

It was 8 o'clock and all the girls were sitting in Kurenai's room since she was the only one of them who had their own room.

"So…Sakura-chan, you've been hanging with Sasori a lot lately," Tenten said with a smirk.

"N-No, I h-h-haven't!" Sakura defended.

"Aw…come on! We all know you like him! Don't deny it!" Ino said.

"OK…maybe…a little. JUST a little," Sakura said.

"Whatever you say," Hinata mumbled.

"I think you should write him The Constitution of Love," Kurenai said and the other girls agreed. Sakura paled.

"What! No!" Sakura said.

"Aw…come on! What can it hurt?" Ino asked.

"Fine! If I give him The Constitution of Love, you have to give someone it too," Sakura said.

"Fine! Just start writing it!" Ino said as she gave Sakura a piece of paper and pen. Sakura began writing…

* * *

"What's The Constitution of Love?" Tsunade asked. Konan and Pein shrugged.

"It's a teenage girl thing probably," Pein said.

"Then it's new because when I was their age, we didn't do that. We just went up to the guy and kissed them," Konan said.

"That's…nice," Pein said, unsurely. Tsunade coughed, uncomfortably.

* * *

"Guys! Why are we watching this at my place?" Sasuke asked. The bartender kicked them out so now they were at the Uchiha manor.

"Because you don't live with anyone and we need the space," Neji informed. "My uncle wouldn't agree to it."

"Good for you," Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"I still want to know what a Constitution of Love is," Naruto mumbled.

"Is it like the Constitution in The United States of America?" Choji asked.

"It might be…that might be where they got it from," Naruto mumbled, trying to think.

* * *

"Temari, why are you making us watch this? It's a girl's show!" Konkuro whined.

"Shut it! It's not a girl's show and it's pretty awesome! Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Kurenai are in it. Not to mention the Akatsuki are in it." Temari said, thoughtfully.

"They tried to kill me," Gaara stated, stoically.

"Aw come on! Right now Sakura's falling hard for Sasori! It's all over the commercials!" Temari whined. The guys had no choice but to listen to her.

* * *

It was coming around to midnight and they all read over the letter thoroughly and decided it was ready. Sakura snuck into her and Sasori's room as not to wake him and laid it on the pillow next to him. She tiptoed out of there as fast as she could without making a noise.

"You give it to him?" Ino asked once Sakura got back to Kurenai's room.

"It's on his pillow," Sakura said.

"Well…we should go to bed and we'll see his reaction tomorrow," Ino said as they turned the light off and went to bed…

* * *

"**Constitution of Love**

**Preamble**

_**We the young**_** at heart, in order**

**to form a more perfect kissable**

**Sasori**** and the popularity**

**of love establishes this Constitution**

**of love. Telephone no. ****We live in the same room **

**We the teenagers of America in order to form a more thrilling way of kissing hereby draw up this Constitution of love to be used by all lucky enough to get a chance.**

**Article I**

**The boy must be taller than the girl.**

**The girl must wear non smear lipstick to prevent any embarrassment.**

**Article II**

**Step 1: Hold the hand of the proposed victim.**

**Step 2: Set your hand on her cheek.**

**Step 3: Draw her near your chest.**

**Step 4: Now kiss!**

**Step 5: Do not smother the poor girl, let her come up for air!**

**Step 6: Do it again.**

**The Ten Amendments**

**Thou shall not squeeze too hard.**

**Thou shall not ask for a kiss.**

**Thou shall not flirt with others.**

**Thou shall not keep love a secret.**

**Thou shall not tease thy sweetheart.**

**Thou shall not break love with hate.**

**Though shall be true to thy sweetheart.**

**Thou shall learn the method of love.**

**Thou shall talk to thy loved one.**

**Thou shall not forget thy has a telephone.**

**Things to Remember**

**Always respect the one you love.**

**Never miss a kiss.**

**If you don't know how to kiss, learn.**

**Never take no for an answer.**

**Remember practice makes perfect.**

**The place is in the dark.**

**Share your love with the one you love.**

**Don't stop with one kiss.**

**Get yourself a living doll.**

**Code: If you love me, say so, if you don't say so.**

**Prelude: Many people know how to kiss but only one out of two are proper.**

**Motto: Kiss who you please and please who you kiss.**

**Method of Kissing**

**Hold her in your arms; slowly draw her near your chest. She will probably hesitate at first. Then her lips should slowly reach yours, now charge.**

**If you still have all your teeth and have no black eyes from the first time, repeat. Do not wait for a goodnight kiss but kiss whenever you can, for you may not get another chance.**

**Comment: Baby, if kissing is the language of love, we've got a lot to talk about.**

**Chart of Kissing**

**Fish kiss; don't come up for air.**

**Plumber's kiss; lots of suction.**

**Library kiss; oral volume.**

**Electrician kiss; big charge.**

**Bird's kiss; just a peck.**

**Pleasure kiss; real meat.**

**Good luck kiss; smooth.**

**Your kiss; real meat.**

**My kiss; try it sometime.**

**Rules of Love**

**Kissing on the fingers; hate.**

**Holding hands; I like you a lot.**

**Kissing on the hand; I adore you.**

**Kissing on the cheek; friendship.**

**Kissing on the back of the neck; I want you.**

**Biting on the lips; jealousy.**

**Kissing with the eyes; I'm in love with you.**

**Closing:**

**After a guy/girl has read this he/she must give the girl/boy who gave it to him five kisses. If she/he refuses, do it anyway.**

**(A lot of people get acquainted this way.)**" Kisame reread what Sasori had read earlier.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked.

"No one asked you, un!" Deidara yelled at him.

"Aw…pinky likes you!" Kisame said.

"Sasori-sempai and Sakura sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Tobi yelled in a childish voice as the others gave kissing faces.

"You all are childish," Sasori mumbled.

"So?" Deidara asked trying not to laugh but finding it very hard.

"Shut up," Sasori said, glaring at his partner with everything he had.

"Tobi's right, ya know. Love. Marriage. Kid," Kisame said, smirking.

"I'm _not _having kids," Sasori stated.

"Why not? They're cool until they're teenagers. Then they're hell. Teenagers could probably be worse than us if they had the willpower," Kisame said.

"Why would I have a kid?" Sasori asked.

"Why are we even having this conversation, un?" Deidara asked.

"Good point," Kisame said.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Hidan mumbled.

"I got an idea, un!" Deidara cheered.

"What, Deidara-sempai?' Tobi asked.

"Let's ask the girls if they like gang bangs, un!" Deidara said and Sasori sweatdropped.

"Idiot…" Itachi mumbled.

* * *

"That was…weird," Pein stated, eye twitching.

"You wanna make a bet, Pein?" Tsunade asked, grinning madly.

"Fine. They have a gang bang within the span of this show and you pay me a thousand yen," Pein stated.

"And if they don't you give me a thousand yen," Tsunade agreed. Pein smirked. This would be fun…Konan shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

I just have one thing to say! I did not write the Constitution of Love! My mom and her friends would pass it back and forth when they were kids. I found it when I was helping my mom clean the basement!!! I think it's pretty cool though! 


	3. Lust

WARNING: FOURSOME IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Reality TV**

**Ch. 3**

"Sakura?" Sasori called out as he wandered around the house. He couldn't find her.

He then heard giggling from the bedroom he just passed. The door was slightly cracked. He saw all of the girls in there, talking. He should've gone in there but he wanted to know what the girls were talking about.

"So…Sakura, have you at all thought of doing a three or foursome while we've been here?" Ino asked, mischievously.

"Wha-? O-O-Of course not!" Sakura answered, blushing like mad.

"Liar! Tell us now!" Ino said.

"Why? This is your fault!" Sakura accused, light heartedly.

"How?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you made me watch all of those kind of movies, telling me that 'We should try it sometime!'" Sakura said, overdramatically.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ino asked, slightly angry.

"That I wouldn't even be thinking about that kind of stuff if you hadn't talked me into watching it!" Sakura said.

"It doesn't change how you feel," Tenten said in a sing songy voice. Ino smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Danna, what are you doing?" Deidara asked. Sasori quickly covered his mouth.

"They're talking about three and foursomes so SHUT UP!" Sasori whispered harshly.

"OK, OK, I admit it. I've thought about it. I mean, I _really_ like Sasori but seriously! It would be totally hot if I could have sex with two or three of them at once!" Sakura said, fanning herself with her hand. They heard a knock on the door and Sasori came into the room. Deidara just left while waving at them.

"Yes?" Ino croaked out. What if he heard what they were talking about?

"May I speak to Sakura…alone?" Sasori asked. Sakura blushed a deep red.

"I-I-I'll follow you to our room!" Sakura stuttered like Hinata.

* * *

Once in their room, Sakura sat on the bed waiting for him to say something. She looked at her feet until she felt his hand lift her chin up. She looked into his eyes and was shocked by the next thing he did. He kissed her! Her eyes widened as he stopped. She wanted to know why he did it and why did he stop. She settled for the first question.

"Why…I mean, not that I'm not grateful but why…did you do that?" Sakura asked, whispering the last part.

"Didn't your 'Constitution of Love' say to give you five kisses?" Sasori asked and she flushed.

"Um…err…" Sakura said, trying to find the right words as he kissed her again. They repeated that for the rest of the five kisses. Sakura could hardly speak and Sasori smirked at her reaction. Wait till she finds out that he knows about what the girls and she were talking about.

"Sakura, I know what you and the other girls were talking about," Sasori stated rather bluntly. Sakura made an eep sound and covered her face with the closest pillow. He gave a warm laugh and got on top of her, grabbing the pillow as he did that.

"Um…what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to make that fantasy of you're a reality?" Sasori asked as he nibbled on her ear, making her blush.

"Um…"

"Silly, naïve little girl is that all you can say? Um?" Sasori asked.

"Won't it hurt?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not going to lie. It will hurt but so will just taking your innocence. Either way you'll loose it, whether it's with me or someone else," Sasori whispered into her ear. Sakura closed her eyes and felt his breath on her neck.

* * *

"I think you're about to owe me money, Tsunade-san," Pein stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But they haven't done it yet! And it was only if the did a threesome or a foursome!" Tsunade countered.

"They're still thinking about it," Pein said.

"Do you two have to talk about this?" Konan asked, slightly annoyed.

* * *

"Oh, yeah! This is good stuff! It will be great for my next book!" a perverted old man called out.

"What, Jiraiya-sensei?" a young boy asked.

"Eh? Konohamaru, you're still here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sensei…EH?!!? ISN'T THAT SAKURA-ONEE-CHAN?!!? NARUTO-KUN'S TEAMMATE?!!?" Konohamaru asked rather loudly.

"Shut up, kid, and I'll let you watch it," Jiraiya said. Konohamaru instantly shut up and sat down on the couch next to the perverted sage.

* * *

"We _really _don't have to watch this," Konkuro tried to reason with his stubborn sister but to no avail.

"Shut up! Gaara isn't saying anything!" Temari shouted back at him.

"I think he's just ignoring everything around him!" Konkuro yelled back at him.

"Gaara-nii-sama, are you watching the show?" Temari asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Temari replied.

"Then yes," Gaara said.

"SEE?!!?" Temari yelled at her other brother.

"HE'S JUST SAYING WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO SAY!!!" Konkuro yelled back. She 'hmphed' and went back to watching the show.

* * *

"This is…" Sasuke couldn't find the words to say.

"Sakura-chan's really going to have sex with them," Naruto stated, eyes wide.

"Uh-huh," Choji agreed, a barbeque chip hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

"Oi! What are you two doing in there, yeah?!!? And why can't I join?" Deidara yelled as he knocked rather loudly on the bedroom door. Sasori sighed in annoyance and got off of Sakura who was red head to toe.

Sasori opened the door and saw the whole Akatsuki out there. The other girls were no where in sight.

"Do you all need something?" Sasori asked as he looked at them boredly. Then Sasori, instead of waiting for an answer, looked at Sakura who was wide eyed on the bed and smirked. She had no idea what he was thinking until she recalled their earlier discussion. She yelped and turned away from the guys.

"Deidara, Itachi, do you two want to have some…fun?" Sasori asked. They exchanged glances and smirked at Sasori. The other guys left knowing they did not want to see this if they couldn't get any.

"Uh…uh…S-S-S-Sasori-sama! Wh-Wh-What a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?" Sakura stuttered. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin. He rubbed small circles into her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"Sakura, how would you like to lose your innocence?" Sasori asked.

"You mean what I value most?" Sakura asked, blankly.

"Not when you put it that way…" Sasori stated as he and the other two Akatsuki members sweatdropped.

Sakura pushed Sasori onto the bed and kissed him roughly on the lips. Deidara and Itachi shut the door behind them and walked into the room, ready to have some action.

* * *

"WHAT?!!?" Tsunade yelled appalled about what was happening.

Tsunade, Pein, and Konan saw Sakura grab Sasori for a kiss but then a blue screen showed up saying 'Censored' and making a very high pitched annoying beeping sound.

"That's just not fair," Pein mumbled.

"Tsunade-san, Pein-sama, maybe the reason it's censored is because they're about to have sex and little kids could be watching the show," Konan said though all it gave her were glares.

* * *

"I-I-I've never done this before," Sakura replied, shyly.

"Sh…we'll walk you through it," Sasori said as he pulled Sakura to the floor.

He made Sakura kneel down and he continued to kiss her. The next thing Sakura felt was another pair of lips but this time on her neck. The other person, she didn't know who was who anymore, was slowly taking her shirt off. Soon enough she found herself totally naked in front of three men.

"Sakura, this will hurt a little," Sasori whispered to her as he massaged her cheek.

"Where do I get, yeah?" Deidara asked from somewhere behind.

"Mouth…butt, I don't care," Sasori said as he positioned himself right below her womanhood. "Breath, Sakura," he urged.

She saw Deidara get in front of her and push what makes him a man towards her mouth. She opened her mouth cautiously and he pushed himself into her. The next thing she felt was a piercing pain in the back and front. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She was momentarily sidetracked from the pain by something squirting into her mouth. She looked up at Deidara. He smirked at her.

"Swallow, yeah," he whispered to her. She complied.

Eventually the pain subsided and she fell into a rhythm with the three men going in and out of her. Sakura reached up and held Deidara's manhood in her hands while pushing it in her mouth farther.

Sasori thrust into her harder than she thought was possible and she moaned as best she could with something that far into her mouth.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS CENSORED?!!?" Naruto raged.

"Why do you want to watch it?" Sasuke retorted.

"WELL IF IT'S GOING TO BE ON TV I SHOULD AT LEAST BE ABLE TO SEE IT!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Gross…" Neji whispered. He looked over to Kakashi who was in a corner giggling to himself thinking of all the possibilities that were going on in that room.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

"Temari…can we get food now? I don't think that, that censored screen is going to go anywhere anytime soon," Kakazu said as Temari shushed him. Gaara just sighed and laid down on the couch to sleep.

"I'm trying to watch!" Temari snarled at him. He sweatdropped.

"But it's a blue screen…that says censored," he whispered.

* * *

Sakura was on the floor laying down panting. How could her body go that long at that rate? She just wanted to sleep right now.

"Like that, blossom?" Sasori asked her.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura answered in a daze.

"You're definitely a smooth ride, yeah," Deidara commented.

"Have you been listening to _Shut Up and Drive_ again, Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"Hell yeah, and let me tell you, she's definitely a 0-60 in three point five, yeah," Deidara commented.

"With a whole lot of boom in the back," Itachi replied.

"Ah ha! You listen to the song too!" Deidara accused.

"It's true about Sakura-san. Not just a song," Itachi said.

"Guys, can we stop talking about my blossom like she's a car?" Sasori asked.

"Sure," Itachi and Deidara replied.

"You know I'm wondering something, yeah. Why would you share a girl you're so fond of, yeah?" Deidara asked as he put his clothes back on and sat down in a semicircle with Itachi, who was now dressed, and Sasori; Sakura was in the middle, still not dressed. She was too tired to get dressed.

"I wanted her to feel what it's like to have a foursome and besides I took her flower," Sasori said.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Sakura groaned. The guys chuckled.

"Of course, blossom," Sasori said as he lifted her head into his lap. He brushed her hair with his fingers and lulled her to sleep.

"She's hot, yeah," Deidara commented once he was sure she was asleep. Itachi nodded his agreement.

"She's mine," Sasori said. "You guys already had your fun with her. Now she's all mine."

* * *

Hey, guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! I felt a little uncomfortable writing this chapter because my dad was in the room and my sister was over my shoulder _begging_ me to play the _Cupid Shuffle_. She just wants to practice because all of our gym classes have been doing it and she can't get the Two Step right! But neither can I!!!! Well...any who I love all you guys and hope you review!!!! This is probably going to be the worst as in detailed sex, chapter I'm going to post in this story so just so you know there's not going to be much more of _that _kind of stuff! I haven't planned that far ahead so I don't know! Love ya!!! 


	4. Plans

Reality TV

**Reality TV**

**Ch. 4**

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Ino called out to her sleepy friend.

"Gwo aways," Sakura mumbled, stuffing her face deeper into the couch.

"Aw….but I wanted to know what happened last night!" Ino chirped. Sakura rolled over and looked at her friend, fully awake now.

"What tells you anything happened?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not stupid, Sakura," Ino stated, seriously.

Sakura patted the seat next to her and Ino sat down. Sakura explained everything from last night at a rate of a mile a minute but Ino could catch every word. They both gave some girly squeals occasionally and Ino would sometimes ask 'Was it fun?' The answer was always a solid 'yes.'

"That sounds….AWESOME!" Ino yelled as Hinata came into the room.

"What sounds awesome, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked but Ino answered.

"Sakura-chan lost her virginity in a foursome!" she exclaimed and Hinata almost lost her balance.

"Wha--?" Hinata finally got out.

* * *

"Wow….I didn't think they'd do _that_," Tsunade said shocked.

"I did," Pein mumbled and Konan hit him.

"Tsunade-san, Pein-sama, we probably should get some food since we've been watching this for a few days straight," Konan said but was ignored.

* * *

"S-S-Sakura-chan! What have you done?!" Naruto yelled at the TV with anime style tears running down his face.

"Quiet, dobe, this is getting interesting," Sasuke said as he hit Naruto on the head.

"OWWW!! SASUKE-TEME?! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Naruto yelled, loudly.

"Hn. You're annoying," Sasuke answered, stoically.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" a scream was heard all through Suna.

Gaara and Konkuro covered their ears tightly.

"Good Lord, sis! Shut up!!" Konkuro screamed over her high pitched screech.

"MY BABY SAKURA HAS FINALLY GROWN UP AND HAD AN ORGY!" Temari yelled. Gaara and Konkuro took their hands off of their ears.

"Since when is four an orgy?" Konkuro asked.

"And what do you mean 'finally grown up'? You haven't done an orgy, _have you_?" Gaara asked, kicking into older brother mode.

"Well, anything over three is an orgy and second of all, yes, yes, I have. And no, you can't kill the guys…err….and…girls that partook in the event. And no, I won't give you any names so you can send them on a suicide mission," Temari answered all of the Kazekage's future questions.

"I really didn't need to know all of that," Konkuro finally said. Gaara grunted in agreement.

* * *

"OMG! YOU HAVE A TOTALLY HOT BOYFRIEND!!" Ino exclaimed.

"How do you figure?" Sakura asked. "In case you haven't noticed, I had sex with THREE guys last night!"

"I know, I know, but Sasori started it!" Ino said. Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, there's nothing different now after we had…sex. We just the--hello, Hottie,"

Sakura contradicted herself once she saw Sasori walk by. He smirked and took his time walking over to her. He was doing a slow walk while the cool 'I'm popular' music came on in Sakura's head. He absolutely looked like one of those guys at your high school that thinks they're all that, which is true.

Sakura's breath quickened and she felt a burning sensation between her legs. She tried to look him in the eyes to show that he wasn't affecting her at all but her eyes kept wandering down to his lower regions….She couldn't help it. She felt wonderful after she got some sleep. She felt wonderful while he….and Deidara and Itachi…were doing their think last night. But now all she wanted was him. All she wanted was for him to fuck her senseless.

This was driving her crazy. He finally stopped in front of her but all she wanted him to do was take her to their room and punish her for her naught thought…and there were the images in her head. Bad images! She couldn't help but to have dirty thoughts about him. He had a six pack for crying out loud! Who can resist that? No one. That's your answer.

"Hello, _doll_," he purred. A pet name. He gave her a pet name. A submissive one at that. But she wasn't complaining.

"Hm," she replied and looked at her nails.

"Playing hard to get, doll?" Sasori asked with an edge to his voice.

"Is it working?" she asked, finally looking at him. He smirked.

"Do you want it to work?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why won't you follow me to our bedroom, hm?" he asked. She nodded and followed him, giving an excited expression to her two best friends.

Sasori got to the door and let Sakura in first. She walked in, giving an extra swing to her walk so his attention would be on her butt and she sat on their bed.

* * *

"My student is a flirt! Way to go, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled.

"My subordinate made her a flirt," Pein stated.

"Well don't you just feel special!" she yelled at him as she poured both of them a glass of sake.

"Hm…yes," he replied. "Konan, would you like some sake?"

"No, I think at least one of us should be sober."

* * *

Sasori got on top of Sakura and started kissing her neck. She moaned every once in a while when she noticed something shine in the corner of the room. She squinted her eyes but had a hard time concentrating with Sasori on top of her giving his ministrations.

"W-W-Wait, Sasori," she said, trying not to moan. He groaned in distaste.

"What?" he asked.

"Look over here," she said as she got off of the bed and walked over to the corner.

"I don't see anything," he said as he walked closer.

"Aren't you supposed to be an S-class ninja?" she asked.

"Watch it. I still could kick your ass," Sasori growled out.

"Like last time?" Sakura mocked. He looked at her, irritated. "Now, before you try to kill me, look!" she pointed and he saw a tiny camera.

"A camera? Why would there be a camera in here?" he asked and then it hit both of them.

"They're watching us! Those sneaks!" Sakura yelled. "Do you think they saw us…you know…"

"Most likely not. If they are watching us, it's not just for them. It's probably on TV…and a little kid might be watching…" he stated wisely.

"Well aren't you so smart," she mumbled. "Should we tell the others?"

"Nah, they'll find out on their own eventually. We are all ninja," Sasori replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK YOU, PEIN-SAMA!" a yell resounded through the house.

"I see Hidan found out," Sasori said.

"Did he….just cuss out you…leader?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"He always does that," Sasori said. "Now…where were we?"

"We're not having sex when I know that all of Konoha could be watching," Sakura said, stubbornly.

"Doll, don't be stubborn," Sasori said as he nibbled on her ear. She moaned.

"N-No," she said but her body was telling him 'yes.'

"Which is it, doll?" he asked. She gently pushed his chest and gave him a small smile.

* * *

"They…found out. But…how?" Tsunade asked, shocked.

"We should've known. We put my S-class criminals in with your kunoichi," Pein said, thoughtfully.

"Pein-sama, Tsunade-san, do you think they'll hold a grudge after this?" Konan asked.

"They fell in loooooove! How could they?" Tsunade slurred/sang in her half-drunken state.

* * *

"I, Ino Yamanaka, have called this meeting to discuss our betrayal from people we have trusted with our lives," Ino stated, professionally.

"Get on with it! Some of us have more important things to do!" Sakura yelled, irritably.

"Like what? Having sex with your lover?" Ino snapped. Sakura became unnaturally quiet. "Now, since they're probably watching this we need to make a plan in a place where they didn't put a camera…"

"The bathrooms, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"That's great!" Ino said as they all rushed to one of the bathrooms.

* * *

"I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out well…" Tsunade said.

"Same for me," Pein agreed. Konan just nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Hn?"

"What do you think will happen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. Shikamaru sighed.

"They'll probably come up with some weird plan to get to the Leader of the Akatsuki and Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru stated.

"Do you…know what, exactly?" Neji asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"You will all find out in good time," Shikamaru stated.

* * *

Everyone came out of the bathroom and went onto their own business of doing something while stuck in that house.

In the kitchen Ino stands drinking some coffee and Deidara is looking through the fridge but can't find anything to eat.

"You know, yeah. You're idea was pretty stupid. Like they would ever fall for _that_," Deidara said with a snicker.

"My idea was fool proof! Unlike yours!" she retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it was," Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

"I have had it with your crap, dammit!" she yelled as she slammed her mug on the counter a little too hard.

"Too bad, yeah. You're going to have to clean that up."

"Why won't you?" Ino asked, her temper getting the best of her.

"I didn't break anything, yeah," Deidara said, smugly.

"You're a shit, you know that?!" Ino asked/yelled at him.

"Eh, I've heard it before. Never really cared," Deidara said, nonchalantly. Ino then grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at Deidara. He, being an S-class criminal, foresaw this and ducked. The knife flew into the corner of the room and on every TV set throughout the nation the TV had static but only in the kitchen.

* * *

"Wait….WHAT'S HAPPENING?! IS INO-CHAN OK?!" Choji yelled, finally dropping his chips.

"Is Ino OK?" Shikamaru laughed. "With her temper, we should be asking if Deidara's OK."

* * *

I am SOOOOO SOOOOOORRRY for the lack of updates! Feel free to throw random objects at meh!! But good news is that I'm out of school and have possibly more time for updates!! LOVE U GUYS! AND THANK U 4 BEING PATIENT!!


	5. CAT FIGHT!

Author's Note: I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever!!!!!!!!!!!! I just got a computer that actually works so I will try to write more but I have a lot going on write now...like a portfolio due next month and I haven't even started my sixteen ACT/SAT prep hours for it! So here's another chapter of the ever requested **Reality TV!**

**Reality TV**

**Ch. 5**

"So...is the plan working?" Ino asked as she picked up the dead camera and knife from the ground.

"No way to know until they bang the door down wondering if we're still alive," Sakura put in.

"So...should the two of us go into the living room and start a cat fight? Or should you piss Sasori off and have a big break up?" Ino asked, slyly.

"I don't know...maybe the...wait a minute! We're not together! Dumbass," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"You two should do the cat fight...more drama if two kunoichi's from the same village try to kill each other..." Hinata suggested. Everyone else nodded. The two girls walked in and sat on the couch.

* * *

"Oh! They're back!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"You know we've lost a camera now..." Konan pointed out.

"Yeah, so? We still can spy on them in other rooms!" Tsunade cheered. Konan shook her head, incredulously. That hokage did not know what that could mean...

* * *

"Hey, Saku-chan, what do you think of Deidara?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, unsurely.

"Well...he is kind of hot..."

"Ino, you just tried to kill him."

"And I have an ant that plays the guitar! That doesn't mean _anything_!" (AN: that phrase means the same things as 'What does that have to do with the price of eggs in China?')

"It means _everything_, Ino! Besides...I like him. He's _really _good in bed," Sakura said.

"Take that back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-O."

"Y-E-S."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YESSSSSS!"

"Aghhhhh!"

Ino pounced on Sakura, bringing them both to the ground. Sakura soon lost her earrings. They both struggled for quite some time.

* * *

"So...um...I think we just lost two teammates..." Naruto stated, dumbified.

"Shut up, dobe. They won't kill each other."

"Do you remember the chuunin exams Sasuke-teme?!!?"

"Yes, and they didn't kill each other then either," Sasuke stated, simply.

* * *

"We should go in there and stop them before the acting gets a little too real..." Sasori stated as he and Deidara ran into the room. Deidara grabbed Ino by the waist and Sasori pulled Sakura, who was inconveniently on the bottom (but hot for Sasori and Deidara and all the guys that were watching on TV) out of Ino's fierce way.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ino yelled kicking and screaming in Deidara's arms.

"Guys, un! I could use a little help!" Deidara yelled to the kitchen.

Sasori helped Sakura up as Sakura glared at Ino. He guided her to the kitchen. Sakura took a dive for Ino's stomach but Sasori blocked her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and continued walking towards the kitchen.

"That was uncalled for," Sakura mumbled, muffed by Sasori's shirt in her face.

"I'm sorry what?" he mocked. "Did you say you wanted to be thrown onto the counter and ravaged?" Sasori asked as he complied with her nonexistant request.

"Sasori," Sakura growled out in frustration.

"Keep it PG!" Kurenai yelled as Deidara came in with Ino.

"Itai...my ear hurts!" Sakura complained as she touched her ear. She looked at her fingertips and noticed blood...a lot of blood. "You ripped my earring out!" Sakura screeched at Ino.

"Save the fighting for the cameras, hm? That was a lovely act but now you're not being recorded," Sasori offered.

"I'm not playing...that hurt, you asshole!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"Well you bit me!"

"That was after you pulled my earrings out!!! Ugh...I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled, furiously.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Ino yelled as they stormed off to their rooms.

"Well...that plan backfired," Hidan stated as everyone stared after the girls.

"I'm going to go talk to Sakura..." Sasori said.

"You're a brave man..." Tenten said, shaking her head back and forth. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked to his and Sakura's shared room.

* * *

"Sakura? Where did you go?" Sasori mumbled half under his breath.

"In the bathroom!" Sakura yelled out. Sasori stepped into the hallway and went towards the bathroom door and hesitantly opened the door because he didn't want her to weild her temper at him... "Ow...shit," Sakura mumbled.

Sasori saw that she was holded an icecube to one of her earlobes while the other one was dripping blood onto the floor.

"Sakura, darling, would you like some help? You seem to be causing a mess..."

"I can do it myself. I don't need help," Sakura mumbled darkly as she continued to accidentally hurt herself. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that...I'm going to help you and you're going to like it. Clear?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded, knowing she would lose that battle if she fought it out.

Sasori took the quickly melting, red ice from Sakura's hand and threw it into the sink. Then he grabbed a washcloth and put some cold water on it. He gently started pressing it to her ear lobe, putting a little more force at a slow speed until he heard her hiss in pain.

"Breathe, Sakura..."

"I am breathing!" Sakura snapped, bitterly.

"Are you PMSing or something?" he asked, calmly. She scoffed.

"No," she said, snottily.

"Then stop acting like a bitch. I'm trying to help you and for the record I did not do this to you so don't take it out on me," Sasori lectured.

"Yes, sir," Sakura mumbled as she felt another bolt of pain. "But do you have to press so hard?!!? It hurts!" Sakura whined.

"I want to stop the bleeding," Sasori responded.

"Can you _at least _talk to me? Get my mind off of this flaming pain?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that bad but I guess we can talk..." Sasori had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Sakura talked for hours even after he had stopped the bleeding on both ears and given her bandaids she insisted on talked so he sat down on the toilet seat with his head in his hands wondering if he strangled her, would it shut her up? It probably wouldn't...she'd just yell at him once she got free....**if **she got free...

"...so I was stuck on a major choice. The red skirt or the black skirt?"

"And you went with the black?" Sasori asked, hoping she'd end the conversation.

"No, I decided to go with blue jeans, silly," Sakura said from her spot, Indian-style in front of Sasori.

"Sakura," Sasori said but she kept going on about some guy at her school who is always hitting on her. Mental note to beat the shit out of him when they get out of the stupid "vacation" "Sakura."

Nothing.

"Sakura, darling."

Still nothing. She just keeps talking....

He took a deep breath.

"SAKURA!" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What?" she asked, shocked that he had yelled at her.

"Shut up and lay down on the bed," Sasori instructed. Sakura looked thrilled so she ran to their bedroom and awaited Sasori. He strode in slowly, causing Sakura great pain.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sakura complained, like an impatient child wanting to go to Chuck E. Cheese.

Sasori got on top of her and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Patience, Sakura, and you'll get what you crave," Sasori whispered into her ear as he slowly took off her shirt to reveal black lingerie. Something glittered in his eyes. Sakura had a gut feeling to be nervous about that but passed it off.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked as he attacked her neck with his tongue.

"Hm..." he mumbled as he gently bit into her neck, leaving a huge hickey.

"Oh-Oh! St-Stop that!" Sakura whispered in ectasy. He chuckled and released her neck to look at her. She gave a disappointed groan.

"Your words deceive your actions, Sakura," Sasori said to her.

"Then don't listen to me. I'm a stupid naive girl who knows nothing about sex...so show me!" Sakura said as she pulled him down towards her chest.

_

* * *

_

Oh-Oh! St-Stop that!

"Stupid slut...." Ino mumbled, holding her legs to her chest on her bed.

"Who's a stupid slut, un?" Deidara asked as he entered their bedroom..

"Sakura, whos' getting fucked by her not 'boyfriend,'" Ino said, sracastically.

"She's your best friend, un. You shouldn't be mean to her like that...or stab her in the back," Deidara consoled. Ino looked at him like he was crazy.

"And you, an S-class criminal, are telling me this? Can anyone say 'hypocrite'?" Ino asked. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny," Deidara said. As he was about to say something else he heard-

-_Oh, Sasori! Harder! Oh Yes!_

"Well, I guess your friend is more of a screamer than I thought she was..." Deidara said, with a sweatdrop.

"You had a foursome with her and you're just now figuring out that she's a screamer?" Ino asked.

"Shut up," he said, playfully hitting her. "...but I would like to found out what ytou are..." He smirked as he slowly rolled ontop of her shocked form. She wasn't protesting though, far from it. She laid down as if robotically as he kissed her mouth with such force it knocked the breath out of her.

* * *

"Yes! Ino-chan is going to have sex with him!!!!" Tsunade cheered. Konan rolled her eyes as Pein gave Tsunade twenty dollars while mumbling curses under his breath.

"You two are immature...sex is a natural thing..." Konan stated.

"Not for those two..." Pein stated, shaking his head. This day couldn't get any worse. First, Sasori then Deidara. What next?

"So...do you think I should be worried about Ino and Sakura's relationship?" Tsunade asked them both.

"Yes."

"No."

They said at the same time then stared at each other.

"Yes, because when girls fight they hold grudges and want to rip the other girl to shreads..." Konan said.

"No, because it was just a fight. Guys fight all the time and can still stay friends afterwards," Pein said. Konan looked at him, dumbly.

"I think I'm going to go with Konan on this one..." Tsunade stated, wide eyed as she watch the two partners glare daggers at each other.

* * *

Author's Note: OK! I hope that will cure your hunger for now and again I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!! I'M TRYING! I JUST GOT A NEW COMPUTER!

I love you all!

DeiDeikunsgirl


	6. I love you

Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit mushy...no wait...A LOT! So...hope you don't mind! There's a lot of SasoXSaku in this one cause I'm in a SasoXSaku mood. Hope you all like!!!!!

**Reality TV**

**Ch. 6**

"Sakura...Sakura, hun, what's wrong?" Sasori asked Sakura who was turned the other way in the bed, softly crying to herself. "Sakura, you know, after sex, you're not supposed to cry."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Sasori-sama," Sakura said through a sob.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasori asked. She just shook her head as she got up. She grabbed put on a robe and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for another day.

* * *

"Was...my student crying...after sex?" Tsunade asked, watching on the screen, Sakura walk towards the bathroom.

"What the hell happened in there?" Pein whispered more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

The day went on. Sakura was just torn up inside. She would just walk around, sometimes, and try to avoid Sasori. Even when everyone was watching TV, she sat at one side of the couch, close to Ino (they had become friends again). Then she would just burst out crying. From previous events that day, she would do the same thing so everyone else wasn't phased and just didn't bother her. When Sasori came in though, she excused herself to the bathroom and just sat down on the floor, back against the door, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?!!? Did that bastard Sasori hurt her?!!?" Naruto asked/yelled, angrilly.

"Shut up, Naruto!" chorused throughout the room.

* * *

Sakura finally collected herself and walked out of the bathroom a half hour later and saw that only Deidara and Ino were in the living room watching some weird cartoon...She quickly passed by them.

"Sasori?" Sakura asked as she came into their room. He was sitting and reading a novel. He looked up when he heard her call his name.

"Yes, Sakura, dear?" he asked, kindly. He could tell something was on her mind.

"It's just that-I hope, no. I just-- What I'm trying to say is-- nevermind," she eventually decided. Sasori looked at her for a second.

"Sakura, if you have something on your mind then you should tell me. It can't hurt to talk about it," Sasori soothed.

"It's nothing, Sasori," she reassured him.

"I highly doubt that," Sasori said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her 'the look.'

"Really, it's nothing," Sakura insisted. Sasori rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Sakura, come here and sit," he instructed. She walked over and attempted to sit next to him but he pulled her sideways into her lap, supporting her upper back with one hand. "Sakura, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or am I going to have to resort to other methods?"

"By other methods you mean sex, right?" she asked him.

"By other methods, I mean _other methods_," he stressed.

"So..sex?" she asked.

"No, Sakura," he replied.

"Why not? Sex is a great way to get information!" she cheered.

"Sakura, anything I would do to you during sex would be welcome...you don't dislike anything about sex," he replied.

"So...you're calling me a whore?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?" he asked, shocked that she came to that conclusion.

"Then what do you mean by _other methods_?" she asked, mocking him.

"Sakura, did you know that I am ver skilled in the art of torture?" Sasori asked her.

"No..."

"That's what I meant by other methods."

"Ouch..." They were silent for well over a minute, just staring into each other's eyes. "So...can you torture me then screw me?"

"You're a little bit masochistic," he said, shaking his head.

"Nope, just kinky," she replied, smugly.

"Right...of course you are. Now are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Darn, I thought I side tracked you," she said and he smiled down at her.

"Sakura," he said, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Fine, but don't laugh OK?" she asked, nervously. He nodded, waiting for her to get on with it. "well...I was just thinking about what will happen when we all leave this place...Will you go back to your leader and I'll never hear from you again?" Sakura asked, more to herself than him.

"Sakura...I could never leave you," Sasori reassured her.

"But...what about the Akatsuki?" she asked looking up at him, with her head resting on his chest.

"Sakura, it doesn't matter. I will always be here for you," Sasori said, trying to calm her down.

"You promise?" she asked, almost like a child. He smiled at her.

"I promise."

"Sasori...I...love you," she whispered. He smiled and kisser her on the forehead.

"I love you too, darling. Now why won't you sleep?" he asked as she nodded, worn out from all of the crying, she laid her head down on him and fell asleep like that while he was gently rubbing her back.

* * *

"I wonder what they're talking about in there..." Naruto said, curiously.

"If only, they didn't find that camera...we'd know," Choji said, equally as curious. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Neji voiced his thoughts.

"It's just a reality show...once it's over no one will speak of it again."

"If you say so..."

"I say so." Neji and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other for a minute before glaring at each other in a 'say-the-same-thing-as-me-again-and-I'll-kick-your-ass' kind of way.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short...I just wanted to get it up for people to read! Hope you liked it cause really I'm supposed to be doing my homework...and obviously I'm not....

With love,

DeiDeikunsgirl


	7. Bullshit

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...just had a lot going on! So I decided to update so you all don't chase me around with pitchforks!!!! I just got back from boot camp so I thought, "Hey, this would be a perfect chance to update!" I have a lot of fresh ideas since every night I was writing ideas down in my song journal! Now on with the story!!!

**Reality TV**

**Ch. 7**

"Hey, girls. What are you up to?" Sasori asked as all of the guys came into the kitchen where the girls were hanging out.

"Girl stuff," was the answer that they got so they sat down next to them.

"So....you're saying you're mom's getting a restraining order...on the wrong guy?" Ino said, astonished.

"Yes...I can't believe she'd do this! Who gets a restraining order on a girl's father? It's ridiculous! She needs to get one on her current husband! He's a bastard!" Sakura ranted.

"I like your dad...he's nice. Until you piss him off."

"Ino, only you can piss him off that way. I had never seen him so angry as he was at you when-"

"Sakura! Hush! Not _everyone_ needs to know that!" Ino cut her off.

"Know what?" Deidara asked, very curious.

"Nothing!" Ino quickly said. Deidara looked at her suspiciously but dropped it.

"Sakura, what are you all talking about?" Sasori asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"My mother hates me."

"Is that an assumption?" Sasori asked.

"Nope, just a fact. Now lets do something else! I don't want to talk about my teenage problems!"

"Sakura, why won't you come with me?" Sasori offered. She looked up at him, eager. She quickly skipped behind him as he led the way to their room. The door was quickly closed behind her and she could feel warm soft lips collide with her own, pushing her up against the door.

* * *

"Woot! Go, Sakura-chan!" Tsunade cheered, chugging a glass of sake.

"They've done this for a while, so I doubt there's still a reason to cheer for her," Konan said, bluntly.

"I'm happy that she finally found someone!" Tsunade defended.

"May I ask, what brought on that conversation?" Deidara asked.

"We were bored, so we decided to talk about the stupid things in our life," Ino replied.

"Like what?" Deidara prodded.

"Like...I was grounded...but I came here and since my parents aren't here, I don't have to listen..." Ino stopped when she saw the evil glint in Deidara's eyes. "Yes?"

"You don't have to listen to...? Your parents?" Deidara asked.

"Yes..."

"But what about me?"

Ino glared. She should have known he was up to something.

"Go jack off."

"That's not nice, Ino-chan," Deidara replied.

"Fuck you."

Deidara sighed. "So negative...we can fix that." He dragged Ino away while she was trying to get a full sentence out, not knowing what he was talking about.

* * *

"Um....Sasuke-teme? Do you know what he meant by that?" Naruto asked, nervously. Sasuke just 'hn-ed.' "Neji?"

"From what I've collected from his character, I'd say it meant that he was going to turn her negative comment of 'fuck you' into a positive one..." Neji summarized.

"Does that mean...?" Choji tried to say. Neji nodded. Choji gulped but continued to eat his bar-b-Q chips.

* * *

"Sasori-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I can't find my bra."

"Do you need one?"

"Yes."

-sigh- "I'll help you look..."

* * *

"What to do..." Tenten mumbled. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Kurenai-san! Let's play a game!"

"What game?" Hinata asked.

"Truth or dare!"

"No."

"But, Kurenai-san..."

"No."

"Fine. Um...poker?"

"Nope."

"Simon Says?"

"You're getting ridiculous."

"BS?"

"Sure."

"Tenten-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"What does BS stand for?" Hinata asked. Kurenai and Tenten looked at her like she grew a third head.

"Bullshit, Hinata."

"Oh..."

So on went the game. Tenten dealt the cards all the while explaining how to play with Hinata and off went the game.

"BULLSHIT!" Tenten yelled, hoping to call Kurenai's bluff. They turned over the cards that Kurenai laid down and Tenten let a wild string of curse words out of her mouth as she had to collect all of the cards. Kurenai wasn't bluffing. So now Tenten was in last place and Hinata was winning with only three cards left....let's hope they weren't all...

"I believe I just won..."

"DAMMIT!" Tenten yelled.

* * *

Okay! I feel very proud of myself! I finally updated! Now if any of you don't know what BS is or would like to learn the rules so you can play with your friends in the middle of the mall then nearly get kicked out (like we did) then don't hesitate to message me and ask how to play! Thank you for your time!

DeiDeikunsgirl


End file.
